Phenomenon
by SD'Emeraude
Summary: Un phénomène étrange s'abat sur Neverland. Et Pan entends bien trouver ce qui en est à l'origine. [Anna mentionnée]


Pan/Elsa: Good!Pan, Sad!Elsa, Soulmates, Anna died

Sur une île méconnue de tous, au milieu de l'océan une pluie de flocons commence à tomber. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvre le sol, les arbres et les abris. Un jeune homme, le genou plié étudie cette nouveauté. En effet il n'a jamais vu de neige tomber sur cette île, et cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en a pas vu que le souvenir peine à refaire surface. Alors il prends dans sa main une poignée de poudreuse et s'interroge devant sa légèreté, et à quel point elle est éphémère quand quelques secondes après il ne sent dans sa main plus que de l'eau gelée. Définitivement, il n'a jamais rien vu de tel tomber sur son île.

Même si au fond de lui, il est touché par cette page blanche qui recouvre tout son pays, cela ne lui plaît pas. Il se doute que quelque chose se cache dessous cette neige. Et il compte bien trouver. Après tout, Peter Pan a toujours un plan.

Se relevant, il décide de faire le tour de l'île en commençant par la plage pour trouver le coupable. Mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, il se propulse de toute ses forces et commence à léviter. Reprenant rapidement l'équilibre, il s'élance afin de dépasser les arbres. Il prend une pose devant le spectacle de l'endroit qu'il a élu comme étant le sien il y a si longtemps. La neige est scintillante, brillante, douce et tombe comme les étoiles, et nous savons combien sont importantes les étoiles à Neverland. Les arbres s'habillent de grandes capes blanches, les montagnes élèvent le visage au ciel pour regarder cette pluie tomber.

En réalité, il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais cela l'émeut. Cela fait trop longtemps que l'île n'a pas changé, gardant toujours son éternelle teinte vert. Peter Pan à l'impression qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvre devant lui, qu'il est devenu plus pur que ce qu'il a jamais été. Aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il ne pense plus à son fils, ni à ses pouvoirs, juste à l'impressionnante bouffée d'adrénaline qui booste son cœur. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'élance vers l'extrémité de l'île.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il l'aperçoit. Il avait bien sûr ressenti le tiraillement qu'il l'avertit de toute nouvelle arrivée sur l'île mais n'y avait prêté attention, étant donné que même l'arrivée d'animaux marins réveille ce sort qu'il a lancé. Il est donc passé à côté de l'immense navire accosté sur l'un des flans de l'île. Se maudissant intérieurement de son oubli, il reprends son élan pour ralentir lorsqu'il sent qu'il est presque à portée de vue. Ralentissant, il se cache derrière l'un des plus grands arbres qui bordent la plage et observe.

A première vue, rien ne bouge et personne ne semble présent sur le navire. Le jeune homme reprends confiance et s'avance plus encore. Alors qu'il est de plus en plus certain que le bateau est abandonné, il entends un léger grattement qui le fait se figer. Intrigué il regarde tout autours de lui et ne voit toujours rien. Avec un pas plus léger qu'une plume, dans un silence glacial, il avance. Et là, derrière le pied d'une falaise qui lui cachait un partie de la plage, il aperçoit quelque chose. Encore sûr de rien, il tente d'en voir un peu plus avant de foncer tête la première. Il a l'impression de voir une touche de bleu, mais pas le bleu du ciel; un bleu qu'il n'as pas non plus l'habitude de voir. A vrai dire, il a bien du mal à le décrire. Il a l'impression que cette tâche de couleur se fond avec la neige environnante, mais qu'elle ressort aussi, entourée d'un halo de lumière. Focalisant son pouvoir dans ses mains au cas où il doive attaquer, il approche encore. Alors, une silhouette agenouillée lui apparaît. La tâche qu'il voyait au début est en fait une cape faite dans une manière inconnue, qui semble être comme de la neige. Il a l'impression qu'elle va fondre comme le reste, mais que les flocons qui tombe la renforcent, et de fait la cape garde toute sa consistance. Regardant de plus près, il détaille le reste. Même si une capuche lui cache l'identité de l'intrus, il détermine rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une femme, grâce à sa taille menue.

Enfin, Peter Pan estime qu'il a suffisamment observé et qu'il faut maintenant agir. Il érige autours de lui un bouclier de protection et se racle la gorge.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

La femme sursaute violemment et se retourne vers lui sans se lever. Elle a des yeux aussi bleus que la glace est une peau surnaturelle. Seulement une ombre gâche le tableau : Un air angoissé qui détruit presque son beau visage. Elle tient un petit objet dans sa main que Pan ne peut apercevoir. Brandissant sa main libre vers lui, elle lui lance d'un ton qui se veut effrayant :

- Laisse moi seule.

Mais cette femme intrigue Pan qui refuse de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Il avance même d'un pas dans sa direction. Aussitôt, la femme amorce un mouvement rapide et frappe le sol de son poing. A son contact, une rangée de stalactites tranchantes surgissent à quelques centimètres seulement des chaussures de Pan. Ni une ni deux, celui-ci relâche toute l'énergie qu'il contenait dans ses poings jusqu'à maintenant et envoie une langue de flamme qui fait fondre la neige environnante sur plusieurs mètres, révélant précisément le trou profond que la femme était en train de creuser avant que Pan arrive.

- Calme toi et peut-être je pourrai t'aider. Répond-t-il.

Il est intrigué et comprends enfin que c'est la femme qui est à l'origine de revêtement blanc de l'île.

- Pourrait-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as recouvert mon île de neige ? Non pas que ça ne me plaise pas mais j'espère quand même que la raison est valable.

La femme tourne la tête d'un air embêté et fixe le trou qu'elle vient de faire. Ses mains se joignent machinalement et elle semble plongée dans ses pensées. Pan est prit de pitié pour cette jeune fille qui semble si perdue.

- Dis, Sweetie je ne vais pas te brûler, continue-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se retourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'impression de sombrer dedans. Il a l'impression qu'elle lui ouvre un monde avec son regard. Une larme s'échappe de son yeux et retombe sur sa lèvre, qu'elle mord machinalement. N'y tenant plus, Pan se rapproche encore d'un pas, prudemment car il a compris qu'elle était de sang chaud. Voyant que c'est apparemment sans danger, il se rapproche jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher et se laisse tomber sur ses genoux. La regardant fixement il insiste encore.

- Crois moi, si c'est parce que tu te considère comme monstrueuse, je ne te jugerai pas.

Finalement, la femme se laisse aller et les larmes augmentent jusqu'à finalement dévaler ses joues. Elle semble vouloir se débarrasser d'un fardeau, mais avoir aussi peur de ne pas le supporter. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit dans un souffle;

J'ai tué ma sœur.

Elle s'attend à ce que Pan aie un frisson d'horreur, qu'il s'éloigne précipitamment d'elle, mais il ne bouge pas et continue à la regarder sans que rien ne transparaisse dans son regard. Rassurée et au fond d'elle dégoûtée de se livrer si facilement à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas mais qui a l'air prêt à l'écouter, et lâche tout à vrac, pressée de laisser sortir ce qui apparemment depuis quelque temps pesait sur son cœur.

C'était un accident, elle s'est mise entre moi et un homme qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de mon royaume. «Tuer n'est pas une solution !» a-t-elle crié. Mais mon sort était déjà lancé et s'est incrusté dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit même de son cœur. Et..et son corps à commencé à se geler petit à petit, ses membres devenaient littéralement de la glace ! Crie-t-elle, les yeux assombris par la culpabilité. Le froid à atteint en quelque seconde ses mains, ses doigts, ses cheveux pour finir avec ses yeux qui me regardaient avec un air indéfinissable. Je crois qu'elle venait de comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'est dématérialisée en petits cristaux qui sont tombés au sol. Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Ma sœur.

A ces derniers mots, sa voix se brise et elle se recroqueville sur elle même.

L'homme que je voulais mettre hors d'état de nuire au début m'a condamné à l'exil. Je le mérite, souffle-t-elle. Je voulais lui rendre hommage ! Fini-t-elle par dire en montrant l'objet qu'elle tient dans sa main. Il s'agit d'un collier en argent en forme de flocon de neige. Il a l'air extrêmement ancien et et précieux, à voir comment elle le regarde tendrement.

Pan la regarde avec un air particulier. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi mais cette femme le touche. Il se sent proche d'elle. Il a envie de lui raconter sa propre histoire, ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver ici, les regrets qu'il a. Il a envie qu'elle ne croit pas qu'elle est seule dans ce cas là. Mais il n'est pas prêt. Il ne sait pas si un jour il pourra parler de cette histoire. Dire à voix haute qu'il a consciemment abandonné son enfant. Mais là, à cet instant précis, une seule seule chose parvient à franchir ses lèvres.

Nous avons tous nos propres démons. Il ne faut pas les laisser prendre le dessus. Qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal, après tout ?

La femme le regarde et à ces mots se sent immédiatement en confiance. Elle ne connaît pas cet homme, c'est un étranger mais il arrive en quelques paroles à la rassurer. Soulagée, elle se relève et tandis que Pan suit son mouvement, elle lui attrape la main et d'un voix douce rendue un peu défaillante par ses pleurs lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Elsa.


End file.
